I'm Gonna Getcha Good!
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love, but they can only meet in secret. Hermione is tired of this, and dumps Draco. Draco is not happy, and wants Hermione back. So he does something to get her back. Something so drastic, that if she doesn't accept, it would ruin him. Song-fic. Shania Twain's I'm Gonna Getcha Good! No lemon, just very light fluff, and only if you squint. Dramione. Enjoy.


Harry Potter Song Fic

I'm Gonna Getcha Good!

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Romance/Drama

Rated T

I'm Gonna Getcha Good! by Shania Twain

**GirlyGirl68: I'm sitting at a bar on the inside, waiting for my ride on the outside... Oops! Sorry ya'll wrong song! Okay, now this fic is gonna be a little different from my others. First of all this is a Harry Potter Fic, which I've never done before. Also this is a song fic, which is also new for me. **

**Snape: No one cares for your incessant droning woman. **

**GirlyGirl68: Severus, do shut up. Your voice is giving me a headache. **

**Snape: Why in the name of Merlin would I care woman?**

**GirlyGirl68: Okay, let me put it this way. If you don't shut up, I will cancel the fic I'm writing between you and Hermione.**

**Snape: Ugh. Fine. I'll go away. **

**GirlyGirl68: That's better. Now this story will be a one-shot. And I really hope everyone likes it.**

**Ginny: GirlyGirl68 does not own Harry Potter or the song, both belong to their respected owners. If she did own them, she wouldn't be writing this.**

**Harry: ON WITH THE FIC! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione POV

I pulled back from Draco, a string of saliva connecting our lips. I sighed. I was tired of all this sneaking around in the corridors at Hogwarts. Every time Draco and I kissed, it always sent shocks of electricity throughout my entire body, and straight to my core. So I finally spoke up about it.

"Draco, I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"All this sneaking around. When we're alone, you're so sweet and caring, but when we're in public, it's back to the snide remarks and cruel comments."

_Don't wantcha for the weekend_

_Don't wantcha for a night_

_I'm only interested _

_If I can have you for life_

"I know and I'm sorry, my love. But you know what would happen if word got out that we were together."

"I know, but I absolutely hate it."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. As soon as we graduate we won't have to hide our relationship anymore."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I just can't continue this charade anymore. If I can't have you whenever I want, then I won't have you at all."

_I know I sound serious_

_And baby I am_

_You're a fine piece of real estate_

_And I'm gonna get me some land_

I sighed again as I started to walk away.

"Hermione, wait!"

"No, Draco. I'm done waiting. I love you and I want to be with you all the time. Plus I want Parkinson to keep her grubby, clingy, pug-faced self off you."

"Hermione, you know I always shove her off when she does that."

"I know, but I can't take it anymore. I can't love someone, who only wants to sneak around in the corridors. I'd rather be miserable and alone, than be with someone who doesn't want to be seen with me."

"Hermione, don't do this to us. Don't run away."

_So don't try to run honey_

_Love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

"I'm not running Draco. I'm ending our relationship."

"No! Hermione I love you!"

"I'm sorry Draco, we're over."

"I won't let you go so easily Hermione."

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go,"_

_You'll never say no_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time_

_You're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco POV

I sat in the Slytherin common room thinking about what Hermione had said to me that evening.

I finally realized that there was only one way I could keep her as mine.

_Yeah, uh, uh_

_I've already planned it_

_Here's how it's gonna be_

_I'm gonna love you_

_And you're gonna fall in love with me_

_Yeah, yeah_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione POV

That night I tossed and turned in my sleep.

What would happen when we did graduate?

Would Harry and Ron still be my friends?

No they would most likely think I betrayed them by sleeping with the ferret.

I can just see them turning their backs on me, and never speaking to me again.

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run honey,_

_Love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco POV

That night I dreamt of what Hermione's reaction would be when I put my plan into action.

She might say yes, but then again she might say no, and leave me so that her friends won't abandon her.

I really did miss her. I wanted her back, and damnit I was gonna get her back.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go,"_

_You'll never say no_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time_

_You're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione POV

The next morning I had to literally drag myself out of bed. For once I didn't want to get up and attend breakfast or my classes. Doing either thing would result in seeing _him_.

But I was forced to get up when my only female best friend, Ginerva Weasley, came bursting into my room and quite literally pounced on me to get my lazy arse out of bed.

I had mumbled something along the lines of 'sick' or 'don't wanna,' but unfortunately she didn't buy it.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get your arse out of that bed before I hex you out."

"Ugh. Fine. You win Ginny."

"That's more like it."

As soon as I got out of bed, Ginny gasped.

"What?"

"You look like shit Hermione. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I don't know? A couple hours maybe?"

"Grr. Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, you need at least six hours of sleep with how much work and stress you put on your body."

"Whatever, let's just go get breakfast."

"No no no. You're not going to breakfast like that your not."

"Ginny what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"Oh just be quiet and let me work my magic."

After a few quick spells, I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself.

Ginny had spelled my hair so that it was perfectly straight instead of the normal bird's nest it usually was, I was now wearing a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans, and a tight fitting black v-neck t-shirt. I also had make-up on, my eyeshadow gave me that smokey look, my lips, perfectly kissable, with just a touch of mascara and blush. Not to mention the combat boots Ginny had me wearing. I also had on a pair of silver hoops, and a black choker necklace.

"Ginny! What in the name of Merlin have you done to me?!" I shrieked.

"Oh, quit whining! You look positively fuckable. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous."

"Urg, Ginny, I swear if I didn't love you so much I would hex you into oblivion."

"I know. Now quit complaining and get your sexy arse to breakfast."

"I really hate you right now." I grumbled as we left the dorm room.

"Love you too Hermione."

We then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When we got down there, we headed over to Gryffindor table and sat down with our other friends. I glanced around for those oh so familiar silver grey eyes, that I loved so much, but I did not see them.

Then all of the sudden the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open once again, and in stormed the one I had been looking for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco POV

I pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, and stormed into the area.

I looked around for the familiar bushy brown hair that I knew so well. But instead of bushy hair, I found straight brown hair, next to the all too familiar fiery red hair of Ginny Weasley.

I quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table right behind the red and brown haired girls.

"Granger." I spoke so softly, that I wasn't sure that she had heard me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said sounding very tired.

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby_

_I'm gonna knock on wood_

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey_

_Yeah, I'm gonna make it good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As soon as she turned and looked at me, I took her hand in mine, and spoke to her.

"Hermione, I know we haven't always gotten along. In fact before this year, I was a horrible, foul git, and I know it. I know I don't deserve a witch as amazing and wonderful as you. I've made some really bad choices throughout my life, including listening to my arrogant arse of a father, and his stupid beliefs. If someone had told me five years ago that I was about to do this, I would have cursed them immediately and given them a one-way trip to St. Mungo's. But now I couldn't be happier that you've accepted my flaws, and forgiven me for the horrible way I've treated you in the past. Hermione, I love you with all of heart, and if you leave me I'm afraid I might just die. You are my whole world Hermione. So, if you will have me, I have a very important question I would like to ask you.

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run honey,_

_Love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

I pulled a small black velvet box out of my pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go,"_

_You'll never say no_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time_

_You're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione POV

When I saw Draco get down on one knee, I gasped.

And as soon as he spoke those four little words, I felt the tears start to fall down my face.

I had figured that if we made our relationship public that we would just do it by snogging in the middle of the Great Hall. I didn't think he'd ever propose.

I just sat there staring at him for what felt like hours, when it was really only a few seconds. He squeezed my hand, and I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

I immediately jumped up off my seat, and flung myself at him.

Thankfully his reflexes were quick enough that he caught me.

Once I was in his arms I kissed him as passionately and lovingly as I could.

"So is that a yes?" He laughed.

"Yes! It's a bloody yes!" I cried as I kissed once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco POV

When Hermione said yes, I just stood there smiling like a complete idiot, that is until I felt her pulling me out of the Great Hall.

I was so happy that I hadn't even realized the fact that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at us and whispering.

As soon as my new fiancée and I left the Great Hall, everyone started shouting at once, but I couldn't care less. Right then I felt like the happiest wizard in the world.

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha,_

_I'm gonna getcha real good_

_Yeah, you can betcha, oh, _

_I'm gonna getcha_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_Just like I should,_

_I'll getcha good_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GirlyGirl68: Well that was certainly different from the fics I'm used to writing. There was absolutely no lemony goodness in this story. Which I will admit is quite bizarre for me. But I think it's pretty good. I know it's not my greatest story ever, but it's better than my very first fic.**

**Lucius: No one cares you stupid woman.**

**GirlyGirl68: Lucius, just because **_**your**_** son proposed to a muggleborn witch, that doesn't give you the right to be an arse to me.**

**Lucius: Yes it does. You put them together. Therefore it is your fault.**

**GirlyGirl68: Lucius, do shut up. I don't give Pettigrew's arse what you think. Your stupid pureblood beliefs are nonconventional and completely irrelevant. This story is about love. Not to mention the Malfoy line really does need some new blood in it. Besides your soon-to-be daughter-in-law might be muggleborn, but she IS in fact the brightest witch of this generation. Just think of what she could do to you if you piss her off?**

**Lucius: *gulps* I'd rather not.**

**GirlyGirl68: That's better. Now I'm sorry but I must end this lovely story now. But be on the look out for my next fic titled, Don't Be Stupid, staring Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Also if you have any ideas for a song, for a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fic, please let me know. The same for a Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy fic, and a Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy fic, then please do let me know. Those last two probably won't be rated T, but M. Anywho see ya'll later!**

**Review or I will make you puke up slugs like Ron did in The Chamber of Secrets.**


End file.
